


Slow It On Up

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe isn't impatient. Finn isn't a tease. Well, neither of them <i>means </i>to be, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow It On Up

**Author's Note:**

> Character spoilers for _The Force Awakens_. Written for [All Bingo](http://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "teasing".

Poe isn’t actually as impatient as some people might think. Sure, he rushes headfirst into trouble on a regular basis, but that’s more to do with fighting the good fight, completing his missions as quickly as possible because he knows how precious every moment is for the Resistance. It’s necessity that makes him work quickly, professionalism, not some personal issue that requires him to keep moving at all times. And it’s not being reckless when he knows he has the skills to back it up.

So he’s not actually impatient. _Most_ of the time.

Except for right now. God, right now he wants _more_ , harder, faster, but he’s going to keep any stupid comments about that to himself. Because Finn’s eyes are hooded and focused, watching the trail of his own hands as they move over Poe’s chest, and Poe doesn’t want to break Finn’s concentration by letting loose the needy moan building in his throat.

Finn’s fingertips brush over him softly, almost reverentially. Following the shadow below Poe’s rib cage, sliding through the lines of his abs, pushing down just a touch firmer beneath Poe’s nipples. And, okay, Poe didn’t actually mean to gasp like that, but he’s always been sensitive there and the fact that it’s _Finn_ is making it worse.

Finn’s gaze snaps up sharply, his mouth a little open, eyes darting over Poe’s face. “I … Can I?” he asks, and his voice is so _deep_ , guttural and quiet.

Poe nods, trying not to be aggressively enthusiastic about it. Finn gives him a small smile, and then his fingers are touching Poe’s right nipple, already peaked but growing harder still. Finn’s finger and thumb hold him there, not quite pinching, only a light pressure, but Poe’s hips give a really significant twitch that it’s kind of impossible to hide, what with Finn straddling his lap and all.

Finn swallows thickly; Poe can see the bob of his Adam’s apple, and he wants to put his mouth there, feel the movement beneath hot skin. But he won’t, because it’s really important to him that they stick to Finn’s pace, not Poe’s newfound impatience.

The First Order aren’t exactly big on letting their stormtroopers develop interests and knowledge outside of running drills and following orders. So Finn’s pretty inexperienced sexually, and Poe is determined not to push any faster than Finn’s ready for.

Even if he wants to so badly he _aches_.

And it doesn’t help that Finn’s watching him with wide eyes, and this time that’s a definite pinch to Poe’s nipple and it’s very clearly deliberate.

Poe sucks in a rough breath, cock jumping slightly beneath Finn’s ass. He can feel himself getting wet as a damn teenager, staining the inside of his pants with precome.

Finn’s still watching him; there’s another pinch to his nipple, and this slight curve at the corner of Finn’s lips, like he’s trying not to smile for how _obvious_ it must be that Poe’s struggling not to just thrust up against him.

“Okay, I’m starting to think you’re being a tease on _purpose_ ,” Poe mutters, which kind of goes against his vow to keep his stupid comments to himself. But Finn’s mouth spreads into a real smile at the words, a little bit awed and kind of proud of himself.

His thumb pushes down against Poe’s nipple, petting at it distractedly. “A tease, huh?” he asks, somewhere between shy and sly, like Finn’s exploring the idea of being labelled a tease and coming to the decision that he likes it.

Poe huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, a _tease_ ,” he agrees. “But that’s no bad thing. We can go as slow as you want, remember.”

Okay, that smile is definitely more sly than shy. “Slow as I want, huh?” Finn asks, eyes dancing. And then his hips are rolling down, ass _grinding_ against Poe’s crotch. Careful pressure moving, yes, _slowly_ , dragging fabric and Finn’s weight over Poe’s cock, and Poe’s been managing to prop himself half up on his elbows, but his arms give out and he falls back against the bed. The friction of it sends a shockwave through him, and his eyes squeeze shut, several languages worth of curse words spilling out of his mouth without his permission. 

He cracks one eye open to find Finn _beaming_ at him, so obviously pleased with himself that Poe can’t even be mad at being reduced to incoherent swearing by one rock of Finn’s body. 

“ _That_ kind of slow?” Finn snickers, hands braced against Poe’s bare chest.

Poe rolls his eyes, doing a really bad job of holding back his smirk. His palms settle against Finn’s thighs, feeling the solid strength of his legs. “Slow as you want,” he says again. “Whatever you like. You want a little touching, we can do that.” His fingers dig in slightly against the meat of Finn’s thighs. “You want your hands on me? That’s good.” He slides his hands, moving up and inward, framing the obviously hard bulge of Finn’s cock. “You want my hands on you? That’s good too.”

Finn’s not smiling anymore. He’s watching Poe unblinkingly, and his eyes follow the movement of Poe’s tongue intently when he swipes it casually over his lower lip.

“And if you want my _mouth_? We can do that too,” Poe murmurs, voice husky. “You can do anything to me - I’ll show you how to finger me open, how to fuck me.” He pauses a moment, taking in the way Finn’s eyes have glossed over with obvious lust, before Poe lets himself smile, wet and dirty. “But it’s at _your_ pace, buddy, whatever you want.”

Finn looks a little dazed, slack-jawed, panting quick and shallow. Poe folds his arms behind his head, giving Finn his most roguish grin.

“ _Now_ who’s the tease?” Finn mutters, and Poe’s smile gets sharper.

But then Finn’s hips are rocking down again, still pointedly slow, and Poe doesn’t catch himself in time, can’t help fucking up against that sweet pressure. Hands grabbing at the pillows and whole body arching off the bed, heels digging into the mattress and ass flexing. “Oh God, it’s _definitely_ still you,” he grunts breathlessly.

Poe isn’t actually as impatient as some people might think. Because no matter how much he wants to get his hands and mouth all over every inch of Finn’s body, he’ll happily wait and let Finn tease him to distraction and beyond if it gets him that look on Finn’s face, smiling again like he’s having the time of his life.


End file.
